


The Trials and Tribulations of Threeways

by Vashoth



Series: The Trials and Tribulations of Threeways [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Dirty Talk, Established Bucky/Tony adding Steve in for funsies, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Bucky Barnes, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Steve tries to have the relationship talk, implied eventual stuckony, they dodge that shit like bullets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 21:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vashoth/pseuds/Vashoth
Summary: If he ignored everything Tony said about how ‘being frozen doesn’t count,’ then he’s technically one hundred years old. A good chunk of those one hundred years were spent undergoing the worst kinds of torture that have ever been inflicted on mankind. Hell, he survived World War II, lost a limb, suffered Hydra reconditioning, and faced off against a serum enhanced Captain America in a helicarrier where the only thing keeping him from losing his mind forever (and certain death) was the honest to god power offriendship.He’d been through a lot, alright? And if Steve didn’t get with the program and get his hands on Tony in the next five minutes, then Bucky Barnes was fairly sure that he could qualify the evening as the worst thing that had ever happened to him.





	The Trials and Tribulations of Threeways

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ivoughrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivoughrie/gifts).



> This is the start of a three part series wherein Bucky and Tony add Steve to their relationship. It's also an excuse for me to write all three of them as switches and practice writing sex that parallels emotional overtones. For no reason whatsoever. Don't worry about it.
> 
> It's also what I used to bribe [Ivo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ivoughrie/pseuds/ivoughrie) into finishing chapter 4 of [Bucky Barnes Unlikely Night Job](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10852059/chapters/24095943). So here you go, you bastard.

 

 

If he ignored everything Tony said about how ‘being frozen doesn’t count,’ then he’s technically one hundred years old. A good chunk of those one hundred years were spent undergoing the worst kinds of torture that have ever been inflicted on mankind. Hell, he survived World War II, lost a limb, suffered Hydra reconditioning, and faced off against a serum enhanced Captain America in a helicarrier where the only thing keeping him from losing his mind forever (and certain death) was the honest to god power of  _ friendship _ . 

 

He’d been through a lot, alright? And if Steve didn’t get with the program and get his hands on Tony in the next five minutes, then Bucky Barnes was fairly sure that he could qualify the evening as the worst thing that had ever happened to him. 

 

Tony squirmed in Bucky's lap in a way that Bucky usually found delightful, but the squirming was not due to Bucky's skill with his tongue. Rather it was some misguided attempt by Tony to suddenly develop the ability to see out of the back of his head so that he could personally keep an eye on the adjacent bed where the giant blonde super soldier pretended to be asleep without having to give up on making out with Bucky. 

 

Tony's lips trailed light kisses down the side of Bucky's jaw. Each kiss got lighter and lighter until Tony gave up the pretenses and turned around fully. Bucky sighed. 

 

It was hardly the first time Tony had gotten distracted during amorous pursuits, and it wasn't like Bucky didn't already know not to take it personally. But something about  _ Steve _ being the source of distraction lit a spark of jealousy that struck up a nice little campside fire of competitiveness which added to the ever present tire fire of  _ complicated  _ when it came to Steve. Only God knew how many conversations he and Tony had dragged themselves through where Bucky had assured Tony that he wasn't gonna suddenly ditch him for Steve--no matter what memories resurfaced along his road to recovery. 

 

Up to and including the memories of a much skinnier Steve riding Bucky's cock in the middle of the living room of their Brooklyn apartment like they didn't have neighbors, bouncing and panting like Stevie didn't have the worst asthma known to man, or-- 

 

The point was, as hot (and inadvisable) as the memories were, it had still taken two goddamn years to consider a threesome. And really, Bucky couldn’t exactly be blamed for having been suspicious as all hell when Tony had been the one to suggest it. But at the moment, Tony’s ass grinding back into him wasn’t quite enough to distract Bucky from the way those beautiful brown eyes lingered on Steve’s fake-sleeping form.    

 

Bucky carded his fingers through dark curls and tugged gently to guide Tony's head back onto Bucky's not-metal shoulder. Tony melted into the touch, throat bared under the dim hotel lighting so nicely that Bucky couldn’t really help but sink his teeth in at the crook of that long neck, taking satisfaction in the sounds of Tony’s breath growing more laboured. 

 

“You sure he’s awake?” Tony muttered, voice catching on the last syllable when Bucky’s metal hand curled around the inside of Tony’s thigh and dragged his legs open wider. 

 

Bucky paused briefly to listen just in case, and yeah, “He’s definitely awake. And paying attention.” 

 

Tony chuckled and pressed into Bucky’s touch, trying to twist until the metal hand was where Tony wanted it. But Bucky moved with him effortlessly. Possibly to be just a little bit petty. It was worth it to have the full attention of those eyes again. Bucky leaned into Tony and nipped at his lower lip. Tony smiled into the kiss. 

 

“So what’s the hold up?” Tony wiggled his hips again. He paused and pulled away from Bucky’s lips to focus his attention back on Steve. “...You’re sure he’s into this? We might have misunderstood--”

 

Bucky snorted. “Yeah, pretty damn sure. Ain’t every day you hear not only your name but your fella’s name being moaned by the one and only Captain America. Walls are thin enough without enhanced hearin’.”

 

Steve swore quietly from where he had buried himself under pillows. 

 

“Could be wrong, though,” Bucky hummed. He kissed across the back of Tony’s neck and nosed at the base of his skull. “Maybe he just liked the idea in theory. Might need’a convince him of the merits in practice.” 

 

“That’s just unfortunate,” Tony tsked. “I always assumed our fearless leader would have a much better handle on his imagination. Being able to visualize the battlefield is half-- _ aah! _ ”  

 

Bucky grinned. His metal hand rested heavy over the outline of Tony’s cock. His palm whirred and ticked softly as delicately articulated fingers squeezed around the head. Tony’s head tipped back onto Bucky’s shoulder again and Bucky nuzzled into the soft skin of his boyfriend’s neck. “That’s the idea, doll. Give’im a taste of the real deal.” 

 

Tony took a shuddering breath, back arching so he could alternate between grind against Bucky and thrusting up into his touch. “Ahh--! Yeah, yes,  _ yes _ .”

 

“Look’it you, Tones. Gorgeous.” Bucky leaned back to watch his own handiwork (hah), so he could marvel at the long curve stretching from Tony’s throat, past his clavicle, and down to his waist. Bucky slid his unoccupied hand over the crest of one of Tony’s hip bones and pressing his thumb into the warm skin. “‘Fraid he still ain’t watchin’, though. How ‘bout you give’im somethin’ audible to imagine with?”

 

“Oh, fuck,  _ Steve _ ,” Tony breathed. His eyes were full of mischief when he found Bucky’s again. Tony winked before letting out a moan that would make a pornstar jealous. “God,  _ Steve _ , please. Want you. Want you to touch me. Don’t you wanna touch me?”

 

It was unabashedly cheesy and Bucky loved it. He peppered kisses down Tony’s cheek and rewarded him by sinking his fingers under the waistline of Tony’s boxers to really give him something to moan about. 

 

“Y’know,” Steve’s voice was still a little muffled from refusing to move. Stupid punk. “You could’ve just asked instead of mackin’ in our shared hotel room while I’m tryin’ to sleep.” 

 

“Could’a,” Bucky agreed. His fingers slid around the base of Tony’s cock to trail up and down the shaft. The cold made Tony shiver in Bucky’s grasp, whining unintelligibly as the metal fingers ghosted feather light over sensitive skin. “Thought this might be more fun. Tony’s more of a practical application kind of guy anyway.” 

 

“Mmhm,” Tony bit his lip as he grinned. “I just love getting my hands dirty. Think you can help me out?”

 

Steve sat up and glared. “Really?” 

 

“Really,” Bucky replied easily. He smiled innocently at Steve. “Unless you’d rather take a nap?”

 

He punctuated the question by taking his metal fingers away from Tony’s cock, careful to leave flushed in the open air, and tracing them across Tony’s lips. Tony picked up the hint in seconds and sucked the digits into his mouth. Whatever Steve was about to say got cut off in favor of Steve standing there, looking stunned and slack jawed as Tony slicked up Bucky’s fingers with his tongue. 

 

“Can’t say I understand the appeal,” Bucky said casually. “‘Specially when Tony gets like this, all horny and desperate for it. Makes such a pretty picture.” 

 

He pulled his fingers out of Tony’s mouth and savoured the wet pop. Tony leaned forward, trying to catch them between his lips again, so Bucky scraped the nails of his right hand across Tony’s abdomen hard enough to make him shiver and drop his head down in a low groan. With his left, he pushed Tony’s pants off completely and circled the already wet hole that Tony had seen to prepping not much earlier. Two articulated metal fingers slid in without trouble and that set Tony squirming in his lap the  _ right _ way. 

 

“Christ,” Steve breathed. 

 

He had left his bed and was finally coming closer. The bulge stretching out the front of Steve’s sweatpants was larger than Bucky remembered, and for a brief moment, he considered being petty enough to call the whole thing off. But Tony’s moans were getting needier and Bucky could at least admit that no matter how complicated stuff could be with Steve, he still wanted to see if Tony’s lips wrapped around Steve as prettily as they were around him. Wanted to see if he could push Tony just that little bit further past the edge of his control. 

 

So he ignored the flutter in his chest when Steve curled a finger under Tony’s chin and focused instead on mimicking the gesture with his own fingers, right up against Tony’s prostate. Definitely a little bit of pettiness there. 

 

Tony let out a wounded sound and his eyes fell closed. It always made his eyelashes seem longer when he furrowed his brow and drove them down flat against his cheek. Bucky held most of Tony’s weight against the flat of his right palm against Tony’s shoulder. He dug his fingernails in and bit lightly again on the other side of Tony’s neck to pull another pitiful moan from him. 

 

“God, he really loves that, doesn’t he?” Steve sounded awed. “The metal hand, I mean.” 

 

Bucky’s heart jumped unpleasantly in his chest. Hundreds of hurt, biting statements about how his hand wasn’t just a weapon anymore flooded their way to the tip of Bucky’s tongue, but Tony got there first. 

 

“Feels so good,” Tony tilted himself in Bucky’s hold until he could kiss him, open and sloppy. “So good. I’ll show you, someday.” 

 

“Yeah?” Bucky grinned into the next kiss. 

 

“Mm.” Tony breathed in sharp when Bucky crooked his fingers just so. “God, yeah. I’ll design a gauntlet just for you. Install a vibrating function and everything--” 

 

Bucky laughed and kissed Tony again with more vigor. Out of the corner of his eyes, he shot Steve a challenging look. When he pulled away, he ran his tongue over his own lower lip and let the corners of his mouth curl up in the way he knew used to drive Steve mad. Like magic, Steve’s expression was already darker, hungrier. 

 

“You just gunna watch, Stevie? Or you plannin’ on playing along with us?” Bucky nuzzled against Tony’s neck again and bit at the lobe of his ear. “Could show you how Tony looks when he’s comin’ on my fingers alone. Doesn’t stop him from beggin’ for the real thing, though.” 

 

“Is that right?” Steve’s eyes slid back to Tony and the relief of not being pinned under a gaze that still felt like it belonged in the 40s was palpable. 

 

The relief didn't last long. Steve's eyes widened and lost the haze of desire in a sudden panic. Bucky groaned into Tony's neck. He already knew what was coming.

 

“Shouldn't we talk about this first?” Steve asked and Tony groaned too, as soon as he comprehended the statement. 

 

Steve flushed bright red and blinked over at the wall like maybe the tacky green plaid wallpaper could distract him from the temptation in front of him. Bucky took that as a personal challenge. 

 

He slowly slid his fingers out of Tony, ignoring the long whined protest and made quick work of his own belt, button, and zipper. He pulled himself free and ran his palm over himself in long luxurious strokes, slow enough to drive Tony wild with impatience. Tony ground up against him, trying to impale himself on Bucky's cock like he was in a rush. Bucky caught his hips with his metal hand and held Tony firm so he could tease himself against Tony's hole. 

 

“Figure you're well acquainted with the birds and the bees, Steve,” Tony said with all the confidence of someone who wasn't wriggling their hardest in an effort to stuff themselves full. Bucky grinned as Tony squirmed. “What exactly is there to talk about?”

 

“What about a relationship?” Steve said in a rush, but he was shifting closer to Tony as he spoke, patience obviously running thin. “Does our relationship change? Or is this just sex?”

 

“How 'bout you stop over thinkin’ this, hm? You’re gonna kill the mood.” Bucky said instead. He could practically hear Tony’s anxiety blaring concern about relationship imbalances mixed in with his lexicon of personal insecurities. Besides, they’d only agreed on a threesome with Steve. And Bucky sure as hell wasn’t having the ‘what about something more’ conversation when he could already feel the slick heat of Tony trying to press down around his cock. “So how 'bout you hurry up and take your prick out so Tony here has something to suck on?” He nosed along Tony’s ear and muttered low and quiet. “You'd like that, wouldn't you, doll?”

 

Tony turned to stare at him, all hazy eyed and flushed. He got a look to him when he was desperate enough for it. A lazy neediness, all soft pliant touches and insistent writhing. Bucky kept his eyes on Tony as he pressed himself past Tony’s rim, slow and easy. Watched as Tony stuttered on a silent gasp, and bit at his lower lip possessively. Even if he wanted to see how Tony looked stuffed from both ends, he still wanted to be the reason his boyfriend looked wrecked. 

 

He was rewarded with a low broken moan that hitched as he pushed fully inside, seating Tony firmly on his lap. Tony's head lolled back to Bucky's shoulder, lips parted around a silent cry as he shifted his hips to try and press himself down further. Bucky focused on breathing. He kept his nose tucked into the side of Tony's neck, and breathed in the scent of him as Steve worked through his miniature crisis. 

 

Steve was still hesitating. Bucky growled and reached forward to tuck a couple fingers into the waistband of Steve's sweats and  _ yank  _ him closer. 

 

“If anyone catches feelings, then they gotta fess up,” Bucky said, running a hand down Steve's thighs reassuringly. “How's that? Now will you put your cock in my boyfriend's mouth or do we still gotta persuade you?”

 

Tony chose that moment to raise himself up a little bit and drop down. Bucky's focus shattered and he couldn't stop the roll of his hips if he'd tried. Tony’s moans became louder, somehow even more shameless, and he reached back behind himself to run his fingers through Bucky’s hair. Tony tugged a little and Bucky nuzzled against his neck again. Tony always wanted to be  _ closer _ . 

 

He felt Tony’s jaw shift against the side of his head and looked up. Steve apparently decided to follow orders. His sweatpants had been dropped, and he palmed his already hard cock (definitely bigger than Bucky remembered) in one hand while he stroked along Tony’s cheek with the other. His eyes fell to Tony’s lips and Bucky remembered vividly the first time he realized he was going to have Tony Stark’s infamous mouth around him. Getting to watch Steve’s eyes darken with the same realization was almost nostalgic like that. 

 

Bucky bit again at Tony’s neck to get him to focus, and gently ghosted his hands over Tony’s sides. Tony shivered and some of the clarity came back to him. He eyed Steve up the same way he did his targets when he was about to fire a repulsor beam, then parted his lips and stuck out his tongue to give Steve a clear idea of exactly what Tony wanted. Bucky heard Steve’s breath hitch and didn’t blame him one bit. 

 

But aside from stroking himself, Steve stayed still, just out of reach. Tony leaned towards him encouragingly, and Steve’s eyes strayed over to Bucky’s, concern clear. Bucky grinned and thrust up into Tony, bouncing his boyfriend just that last inch closer to Steve’s cock. Tony moaned and Steve, ever the opportunist, finally decided to join in. He still moved slow, careful not to feed too much of himself past Tony’s lips, but judging by the way Tony was holding his torso still against Bucky’s thrusts, Tony was still Bucky’s pick to win  _ Most Patient _ . 

 

They were both being cautious, and as sweet as it was, Bucky recognized the same hunger on both of their faces. And if he didn’t do something to drag the tension out of the air, this night was going to end up on his already too-long experience list of torture.

 

He tilted his hips forward to knock Tony off balance, and gripped him around his waist so that Bucky could pull Tony back away from Steve’s cock, instead tipped onto the bed on his hands and knees. Bucky reached between Tony’s legs and gave his cock a couple strokes before steadying himself and thrusting back into Tony’s ass. Tony’s responding moan was pitiful and Bucky rewarded him with a light smack to his thigh. 

 

Steve looked to be whole-heartedly in favor of the new position and eagerly followed them onto the bed. He lined himself up with Tony’s lips again and once it looked like they were going to start up with their nonsense again, Bucky thrust into Tony hard. Tony’s eyes flew open wide as he was jostled forward, accordingly sucking Steve’s cock much further down his throat. And that was as pretty a sight as Bucky had predicted. 

 

Never let it be said that Bucky Barnes wasn’t supremely helpful. 

 

He thrust again, going deep enough to rock Tony back and forth on Steve’s cock, and felt incredibly self-satisfied when Steve let out a quiet whimper to match Tony’s long drawn out moan. He could do better than that, though. He raked his fingertips up the back of Tony’s thighs until he felt Tony shiver beneath him and focused on finding a rhythm as he pumped long strokes in and out of Tony. 

 

“So beautiful like this,” Bucky said. He grabbed Tony’s asscheeks and gently held them apart so he could watch himself disappear inside of Tony. As captivating as that was, Bucky was a man on a mission. He bit his lip and forced himself to look back up at Steve, who already was looking back, dazed. “Ain’t he beautiful, Stevie?” 

 

Steve nodded, struck dumb. Tony’s moans around Steve’s cock started to sound suspiciously like nervous chatter and Bucky only barely kept his grin at bay. Tony liked to pretend like he’d left all of his hero worship of Captain America behind, but Bucky knew better. 

 

“Tell’im, Steve,” Bucky said, punctuating the words with a deeper thrust that pushed Tony further down on Steve. Steve’s jaw dropped open and his eyes fluttered. “Grab his hair and give it to ‘im. He likes it a little rough, don’tcha babydoll?” 

 

Tony was back to incoherent moaning. 

 

“Beautiful,” Steve’s voice was already hoarse, and he cleared his throat after he muttered the word. It was enough for Bucky to see Tony’s eyes fly open wide and lock onto Steve’s face. Bucky didn’t bother hiding his grin as Steve gently combed his fingers through Tony’s hair before he tightened them into a fist and pulled Tony almost all the way off of him only to thrust back in. Tony groaned. His jaw fell slack. Steve’s brow furrowed in concentration. 

 

“God, you do like that, don’t you? All that talk, all your posturing, and behind closed doors you wanna be roughed up.” Steve’s voice was a low growl. Bucky’s memory may have looked like swiss cheese on a good day, but he was fairly sure that was new too. “Look’it you now. All sweet for us. Buck’s right, y’know. You’re beautiful.” 

 

Tony whined and his back arched as he tried to take in more of them both. Bucky took the hint and sped up. He wasn’t going to last much longer between the way Tony felt around him and Steve’s apparently filthy mouth. Far be it for him to go down without a fight, though. 

 

“Feel so good, so tight, doll,” Bucky purred. “N’ you look so perfect stretched out around me ‘n Stevie. Takin’ it like you were made for it.” 

 

Tony’s whine sounded more desperate and Bucky angled his hips  _ just right _ to hit the spot that drove Tony wild. 

 

“Are you gonna come from this?” Steve asked Tony, not pausing or giving Tony the chance to respond as he slid himself past swollen lips. “You are, aren’t you? Coming untouched as you suck me off and let Bucky fuck you senseless.  _ Christ _ , Tony.” 

 

That did the trick. Tony shuddered violently under their touch, moan coming out between desperate gasps for air as Steve pulled away. Bucky fucked him through it, kept his hips angled and felt himself coming undone when he saw Steve finish himself off with a few strokes of his hand. 

 

For a moment, it was like they’d blacked out, finding themselves arranged in a pile of sticky limbs and trembling sweat-chilled skin. Tony had both Steve and Bucky’s come streaked across him, evidence that they’d finally gone through with the threesome. It was the post-orgasm lucidity that made Bucky more nervous than he’d expected to be. All his clever ideas had left him and Tony was still by far too much of a wreck to contribute. Both of them stared at Steve. It always came down to  _ Steve _ . 

 

Steve’s gaze flicked between them both and for just a second, he hesitated. Bucky’s heart clenched painfully and he could feel Tony tense up beneath his hands. But Steve paid that no mind. He smiled, finally, and leaned down to press a soft kiss to Tony’s lips. Then he straightened up and stretched over the top of Tony to kiss Bucky just as sweetly. When he pulled away, Bucky was no less stunned but his heart was pounding for entirely different reasons. 

 

“I need a shower,” Steve announced. He talked to them both like they weren’t sitting like lame ducks. “You’re both welcome to join me, but afterwards I really do want to sleep.” 

 

And either because he was kind, because he was observant, or because Steve Rogers occasionally just got really damn lucky, Steve gestured to his own bed meaningfully. “Not that I wouldn’t,” he said, shrugging at Tony and Bucky’s shared bed, “but Tony talks in his sleep and Bucky steals blankets. And I’m exhausted.” 

 

“He gives them back eventually,” Tony said, and Bucky had never been so glad for his boyfriend’s razor sharp wit. The tension in the room melted like butter as the disentangled themselves. Tony carefully maneuvered himself so as not to stain up their sheets any worse, and hobbled off the bed. He shot Bucky with one of his more dazzling grins and Bucky’s pulse started to return to normal. “I think I could go for a shower. You comin’?” 

 

And because Bucky was pretty clever too, he snickered. “Already did.” 

 

Tony groaned and walked away towards the shower but Steve was still caught full blast by the terrible joke. He gave Bucky his best ‘Captain America is Deeply Disappointed in You’ look, but Bucky had once seen him eat a hotdog after dropping it on the pavement, so that point was moot. Bucky grinned shamelessly back and followed his boyfriend.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Tsol](http://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorqui) for betaing this!!!!! ily and will deny it if asked.
> 
> Come hang out with us [on the 18+ Winteriron discord server!](https://discord.gg/A32YB6Y)


End file.
